Copper Wings and Silver Strings
by CopperFox0800
Summary: N.C.I.S. calls in the B.A.U. to help in a series of grisly murders involving Naval Officers. While the two teams work together to find the Un-Sub they form new friendships and build trust along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction in a while. I have been on a marathon between Criminal Minds and N.C.I.S lately, and I thought 'Why is there not a crossover of the two? They are on the same network and both are WELL established with GREAT casts.' So this is my attempt to fix this lost possibility by the network.

For my story Caitlin isn't dead, just gone from the team and and Prentiss never left. I'm also only going up to season 6 cannon of both series.

I'll try my best to keep the story updated at least weekly.

I would be INCREDIBLY grateful for any reviews you have and Thank you guys for reading.

* * *

 _ **"The butterfly counts not months but moments and has time enough" - Rabindranath Tagore**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Sitting at her desk catching up on paperwork, Section Chief Strauss of the F.B.I was grateful for the lull in distractions. There had been no phone calls or knocks on her door for well over an hour and the break from it was nice. Strauss knew her luck couldn't hold out however and after about 5 more minutes of quiet, she was proven right. She sighed as she answered the phone.

"This is Section Chief Strauss," she made her tone professional but direct, making it clear that whoever was on the other end should get straight to the point.

"Chief Strauss, this is Director Vance of the N.C.I.S., One of my teams has a case that could use the expertise of your B.A.U. team" his voice came through the phone just as professional but clipped.

"What exactly makes you think this is a case for my team, Director?" was her curt reply, usually Agent Jareau fielded the case requests.

Vance wasn't disturbed by what most people assumed was her being rude or an outright bitch because he understood the stress of being in charge. "We've got a string of murders involving Naval Officers that show signs of being serial." That peaked her interest, but murders happened everywhere and Strauss needed the B.A.U. to be run effectively and go where they were truly needed.

"I appreciate that you have murders under your jurisdiction Director Vance but what makes you think this is a case for the B.A.U.?" She could hear a frustrated sigh and then a short pause, along with the sound of typing and a few clicks of a mouse.

"Chief Strauss, I've just sent a file to your email. Take a look at this one photo, keeping in mind that all of the other victims look like this too, and then tell me this isn't a B.A.U. case." Vance sounded tired and angry. She tucked the handset between her shoulder and her ear so she could open her email. Finding the file she clicked open the email and immediately dropped the phone with a sharp gasp.

Grabbing the phone off the desk, she stuttered out, "A-all of them look like... Like this?" She placed a shaking hand to her mouth and closed the image quickly, looking away.

"Yes. Can I expect to have your team sent out?" Vance was sympathetic, even after everything he had seen, these photos made him ill.

"I'll have the team briefed and to you ASAP Director Vance, Expect them later this morning," She took a breath to steady herself, still nauseated "How many victims?"

"28 total. Thank you chief Strauss. I'll make sure my team cooperates in any way possible when yours arrives." He hung up abruptly. She took a moment after hanging up and then picked up the phone again to dial.

"Agent Jareau, gather the team for briefing. There's an urgent case that needs your attention."


	2. Reactions

A.N: Hey everybody! Thank you guys for all the views and for the couple reviews I already received on the last chapter. I appreciate it, seriously. I was never going to send them by plane since D.C is so close but thank you for making sure I thought about that, I agree it would have been silly to send them that way.

I'm updating today since I already had a new chapter almost done but the next update will probably be the full week so just be aware.

I also wanted to add it's rated M because there may be some scenes between some characters but I'm not going to be explicit if I DO add those in, I'll save the explicit stuff for my other project. I also did it because both shows being about murder, might make my crime scene write ups be more graphic.

Hope you guys like it so far, the first few chapters area bit slow, granted, but it'll pick up. I hope to catch more reviews from you all, and thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

An hour later, most of the team was gathered in the briefing room after J.J. had called to gather them. Chief Strauss was already seated and her foot jiggled impatiently while they waited for the last member of the team to arrive. Four minutes later Reid awkwardly scurried into the room juggling his shoulder-bag and a few loose items.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late, I dropped my bag on the way up." his voice was high pitched with frustration and he plopped into the open chair with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his face.

Chief Strauss gave him a quick glare and then started the meeting. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin." She glanced at J.J. "Agent Jareau, the slides please."

J.J. nodded, standing up with the remote to the screen in her hand. "Washington D.C. has a major problem, 28 people have been abducted and murdered in the last 4 months." J.J. clicked the button and images appeared on the screen. It took few seconds before the team was able to comprehend what they were seeing. When they did, there were mixed reactions. J.J hardly blinked because she had already seen the pictures while waiting for the rest of the team, but her reaction had been bad when she first saw them.

Prentiss' mouth opened in shock and she turned her head for a moment to compose herself. Garcia gasped loudly and stuttered out a shocked "o-oh my god!" immediately turning her head into Derek's shoulder next to her.

Derek put his arm around her and held her head to his chest, while his own face betrayed his anger at whatever sick bastard could have done what was displayed on the screen. Rossis' face stayed neutral but his right hand clenched underneath the table.

Reid was able to control most of his reaction by quickly looking down and pretending to read the case file in front of him, but his stomach churned unpleasantly. Hotch was the hardest to read because his face didn't change and he never shifted in the chair.

Strauss gave them all a moment to settle before continuing the briefing. She avoided looking at the screen and with a tiny shiver, remembering the image herself, she spoke, "Director Vance of the N.C.I.S. called me to ask for help in solving the case." She glanced towards J.J so the liaison could give the team details of the case.

J.J gave a slight nod and then launched into the details. "There are 28 victims total, both men and women equally. Found over the course of the last 3 weeks in different stages of decomposition, the first victim found was a woman and after that they alternate."

"Where were they found?" Hotch's more than usual terseness was the only sign of the images affecting him at all.

"None of the victims have been found in the same place. Some were found in their homes, while others were dumped, but never in the same place as a previous site." J.J clicked the remote again while she spoke and the images of the victims were replaced by different locations, some of them were of bedrooms or living rooms and others were outside.

The images showed no more bodies but instead showed a macabre scene with pools of blood and splatters all over the walls.

Prentiss leaned forward in her chair inspecting the images "Are there any connections between their wealth brackets or area of residence?"

J.J was already shaking her head, "The only connection N.C.I.S has been able to find is the fact that they are all Officers in the Navy. Ages, race, sexual orientation, wealth; They looked into ALL of it and have come up empty. That's why they've called us in, they're hoping we can find something they missed and give them a working profile of the Un-Sub."

"I know it's not much to go on but D.C needs you all to find this guy and put a stop to this," Strauss glanced at Hotch before continuing, "I want you all to grab your bags and head out A.S.A.P. Ms. Garcia will accompany you in the Bureau vehicles and assist on location at N.C.I.S headquarters. Find this guy sooner rather than later." With that final statement she left the room and returned to her office to let the team prepare.

Hotch watched her retreating form a moment before speaking, "Strauss is right, it isn't much to go on but we've worked with less before. Grab your go bags and meet at the cars in 10. We'll head straight to N.C.I.S, get acquainted with the team we'll be working with and go from there." He stood up and left to grab his bag and make sure he had everything he needed before they left.

The others all followed suit, grabbing the files in front of them and hurrying out of the room without another glance at the images displayed so gruesomely on the screen.

 **FIN**


End file.
